Soul
by Maryanna Chan
Summary: Mas ela sabia que os hematomas em seu corpo eram mais que reais, e que toda noite, ele aparecia para á assombrar, impedindo-a de dormir, observando-a e torturando-a com aqueles assustadores olhos vermelhos. ... ... Sempre tema aquilo que residi no escuro... Double-Short SasuxSaku. DarkFic UA
1. Alma Parte I

**Título:**_ Soul__  
_

**Classificação:**_ M_

**Shipper**:_ ( SasuSaku )_

**Gênero**:_ DarkFic, Horror_

**Disclamer****:**_ Os personagens do anime/mangá Naruto pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto e nenhum lucro será obtido com esta fanfiction. As imagens da capa e do rodapé pertencem á Amir_Creations e Genemade and Asha3 . Apenas foram editadas, sem fins lucrativos, por mim._

**Sinopse:**_ Sakura questionava-se se seu estado mental estava estável. Em um minuto, ele parecia estar ali, falava com ela e causava feridas em seu corpo. E no outro, nada mais estava lá, era como se tudo fosse apenas obra de sua imaginação. Mas ela sabia que os hematomas em seu corpo eram mais que reais, e que toda noite, ele aparecia para á assombrar, impedindo-a de dormir, observando-a e torturando-a com aqueles assustadores olhos vermelhos._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alma – **Parte I

.

.

.

" Sempre tema aquilo que residi no escuro... "

A brisa calma e gélida da noite entrava pela janela aberta, balançando as cortinas de cor creme. A garota que ali estava sentada, apenas observava as estrelas que iluminavam o céu, encoberta pela escuridão de seu quarto. Com os olhos verdes avermelhados fixos no chão de madeira, ela balançava-se debilmente, enquanto cantarolava uma musica. A voz em um murmuro sofrido, impossibilitando que qualquer pessoa a escutasse. Sussurros silêncios e sem sentido.

Sakura não sentia nada ao seu redor, era como se tudo estivesse desaparecendo. Tinha medo de dormir e ter os mesmos pesadelos que sempre a acompanhavam, a mesma dor que quebrava seu coração. O pânico que nunca tinha um fim, deixando-a assustado ao mínimo barulho do balançar do vento.

Uma semana tinha se passado, e a insônia que se abatia de seu ser não passava. Todas as noites, exatamente ás duas da manhã, a jovem se acordava atordoada e com falta de ar, e então, não conseguia mais dormir. Ficava acordada pelo resto da noite, sem ao menos piscar os olhos, vendo sombras e vultos rondando pelo quarto. E o mais aterrorizante, aquela voz incrivelmente rouca que ficava a sussurrar coisas sem sentido ao seu ouvido.

Depois de tantos dias dormindo minimamente pela noite, e trabalhando durante todo o dia, Sakura já sentia o cansaço se abater sobre seu corpo. Estava mais lenta do que nunca na hora de atender e anotar os recados para seu patrão, além de não ter mais animo para sair e curtir a vida.

Fazia exatamente dois anos que a Haruno tinha se mudado do interior de Nova Jersey, e resolvera tentar a vida em Nova York. Sempre tivera sido criada pela sua mãe, pois seu pai tivera morrido quando a menina ainda era pequena. Na verdade, Sakura não tinha nenhuma lembrança do homem, apenas sabia que ele tinha trabalhado em uma pequena empresa de roupas.

Sua mãe a quem tanto amou e respeitou morreu á um ano, em um acidente de carro fatal. Desde então, Sakura não tinha mais amigos, uma vez ou outra arranjava um ficante, mas nunca progredia para algo serio. Os amigos eram poucos, poderia até dizer mínimos.

Quando o sol começou a nascer no horizonte, a rosada percebeu que o dia logo amanheceria. As sombras não mais iriam a atormentar, mas em compensação, tivera perdido mais uma noite de sono. Cambaleante, ela se levantou do chão gelado, andando devagar em direção ao banheiro.

Todo o seu corpo doía, e seus olhos queimavam fortemente. Sakura apenas desejava, que tudo aquilo passasse logo.

_Isso não irá acabar, querida Sakura!_

Como poderia aguentar aquilo? Mal sustentava-se sobre as próprias pernas. O rosto estava magro. A pele pálida, e os olhos fundos. Sakura tocou a própria face, percebendo que suas mãos estavam ainda mais magras, carregando leves hematomas arroxeados.

Após um suspiro exausto, a rosada tirou o roupão branco que cobria o seu corpo, revelando uma estatura magra e abatida. Devagar, ela deitou-se dentro da banheira, permitindo-se relaxar um pouco.

Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia. Sentiu algo puxando suas mãos, sussurrando em seu ouvido com uma voz rouca, que parecia ecoar por seus tímpanos, fazendo com que seu coração batesse mais rápido. E quando abriu os olhos, aquela sensação parou.

- Oh meu Deus... – Sussurrou ao ver a agua da banheira totalmente vermelha, sujando seu corpo branco com o liquido. – Sangue? – Questionou-se observando a própria mão. O sangue entrava pelas suas unhas, escorrendo pelo seu braço e pingando sobre a enorme quantidade que tinha embaixo de si.

Um grito assustado rasgou sua garganta, e rapidamente, a rosada saiu da banheira, correndo e fechando a porta do banheiro com força. Todo o seu corpo tremia, manchado pelo sangue que sujava sua intimidade, seus seios, seus cabelos e sua face. Estava totalmente coberta por aquela coisa, e em desespero, Sakura pegou um lençol, tentando limpar-se da forma que podia.

Mas quanto mais se limpava, mas aparecia sangue em seu corpo. Sakura não sabia da onde estava saindo, mas estava ali, cobrindo-a e assustando-a. Até que ela não conseguiu mais mexer-se, o lençol manchado deslizou pela sua mão, caindo no chão onde se formava uma poça de sangue.

Parecia estar hipnotizada. Os olhos verdes fixos em algo que ela não podia enxergar. O olhar vago e triste. Com um baque, seu corpo chocou-se contra o chão de madeira, enquanto a saliva fria descia pela sua boca, os olhos reviravam-se, e naquele momento, a dor invadia Sakura.

Uma dor tão forte, tão poderosa. Parecia estar sendo decapitada, tendo cada membro de seu corpo puxado por algo, ao ponto de separá-los de seu tronco. Seu coração bater rapidamente, sem parar. Podia-se ouvir o som desenfreado e forte dele, como se estivesse chamando por socorro enquanto estava sendo estraçalhado.

Seu corpo levou um choque quando tudo aquilo parou, e a escuridão tomou os sentidos de Sakura, talvez, levando-a para o seu pior pesadelo.

_Eu vou mostrar á você, do que sou capaz..._

Quando finalmente abriu os olhos verde jade, uma terrível dor de cabeça tomou á rosada. Todo o seu corpo doía, queimava, apesar de não doer tanto como á horas atrás. Seu coração já batia normalmente, mas Sakura mal conseguia movimentar-se. Tentou mover as pernas, mas como resposta recebeu uma dor aguda que a fez gemer de dor.

Sentia frio! Muito frio, sua pele estava gelada e pálida, e seus lábios roxos. Sabendo que precisava se aquecer, a rosada usou os braços que não doíam tanto para se arrastar até a cama. Sua bochecha arranhava no chão, enquanto que o os movimentos apenas fazia sua dor aumentar mais.

Após respirar um pouco de coragem, ela levou suas mãos até a beira da cama, e fazendo um esforço cansativo, conseguiu jogar-se sobre os lençóis. E imediatamente ela se encolheu entre eles, deixando que as lágrimas descessem por suas bochechas, os soluços e os gemidos de dor escapavam por entre seus lábios.

Seu estomago embrulhou-se, e seu corpo inclinou-se rapidamente. Sakura colocou para fora o liquido esverdeado e fedido, melando os lençóis da cama. Foi quando finalmente percebeu que o chão já não estava mais sujo de sangue, assim como o lençol que estava no chão.

Na verdade, não tinha ao menos uma mancha de sangue em todo o quarto, apenas o recente vomito em cima dos lençóis da cama. Sakura levou as mãos tremulas a cabeça, em desespero. Afinal, o que estava acontecendo consigo? Porque estava sentindo aquelas coisas? Estaria delirando, perdendo sua sanidade?

Assustou-se quando ouviu batidas fortes na porta. De repente, a dor que preenchia seus músculos desapareceu fazendo com que a rosada ficasse confusa. Não conseguia entender mais nada, e agora temia quem quer que estivesse chamando-a da porta.

Rapidamente, Sakura vestiu um moletom azul, que cobria até suas coxas. Devagar, caminhou até a sala, percebendo que as batidas ficavam cada vez mais nítidas. Observava a porta com os olhos cheios de medo e incertezas, após respirar profundamente, tomou coragem e a abriu de supetão, fazendo com que sua amiga se assusta-se.

- Mas o que deu em você? Estou te ligando desde ontem. – Ino gritou enquanto entrava dentro da casa, após virar-se e encontrar o rosto da rosada, se assustou um pouco. – Nossa! Você tá péssima Saky. Algum problema? – A bochecha da rosada estava arranhada, e o rosto que antes era tão saudável estava magro. As cochas carregavam hematomas azulados, enquanto que os olhos estavam avermelhados com assustadoras olheiras escuras. Ino nunca tinha visto a amiga naquele estado, e aquilo a preocupou.

Mas Sakura negou-se a responder a pergunta da Yamanaka, caminhando rapidamente até a cozinha. Quase não tinha voz para falar, além de estar muito confusa e assustada, algo parecia a controlar, e aquilo realmente estava começando a desesperá-la. Estava inquieta, e a todo o momento observava Ino, querendo saber se a face angelical da loira não iria mudar para algo demoníaco.

- Sakura... – A loira a chamou suavemente, fazendo os olhos verdes atordoados observá-la com confusão. – O que está acontecendo?

Com as mãos tremulas, a garota se sentou na cadeira, colocando a cabeça entre as pernas. Deixou que as lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos, enquanto tentava por suas ideias em ordem. Afinal, o que estava acontecendo? Qual era a explicação para todos aqueles acontecimentos?

- Eu não sei... – Sussurrou minimamente, sentindo as mãos delicadas da amiga alisar suas costas com carinho. Queria contar tudo para Ino. Do sangue. Da dor. Das sombras. Da voz, mas algo a impedia, as palavras não saiam. Ela parecia estar sendo controlada. – Quero ficar sozinha... – Foi o que sussurrou, a voz rouca e fraca.

A loira ainda pensou em contestar, mas resolveu atender ao pedido da amiga. Fazia algum tempo que a rosada estava agindo daquela forma, sempre aparecia no trabalho com sono, olhos vermelhos e inchados, além de vários hematomas por todo o corpo. Estava preocupada, mas não poderia pressionar a amiga, preferiu por deixa-la um tempo sozinha, para que a mesma se acalma-se. Pegando a bolsa que deixara sobre o sofá, Ino andou em direção aporta, olhando uma ultima vez para a amiga.

- Se precisar de algo, pode ligar para mim... – Sussurrou antes de ir embora. Assim que a porta fechou-se, a rosada deixou seu corpo cair sobre o chão. Aquela sensação horrível estava voltando, e ela nada conseguia fazer para se controlar.

Queria gritar e chamar por socorro, para que Ino a ajudasse, mas sua garganta estava travada. Suas mãos remexiam-se sozinhas, arranhando o próprio corpo, hora gravando-se na madeira do chão.

Foi naquele momento, que pela primeira vez o ouviu falar nitidamente, com uma voz rouca e maldosa, que a cada timbre fazia seu corpo doer cada vez mais.

_Não é bom sentir dor, Sakura?_

_Cada musculo se contraindo em desespero, olhos assustados e gritos de horror!_

_Isso é tão bom para mim..._

Sakura negou com a cabeça, chorando cada vez mais. Aquilo não era bom, pelo menos, não para ela. Porque ele estava fazendo aquilo com seu corpo? Porque insistia em brincar daquela maneira tão sádica? Debateu-se para tentar escapar daquilo que a prendia, mas de nada adiantou. Era inútil!

_Não se preocupe minha querida, tudo apenas irá piorar..._

_Espere por mim, pois quando a escuridão chegar, eu voltarei novamente, e nos poderemos brincar de uma forma bem melhor!_

Da mesma forma inesperada que chegou, ele se foi, liberando o corpo da jovem Sakura. Assim que sentou-se, a garota começou a gritar, novamente levando as mãos a cabeça. Puxou os cabelos com força, arrancando alguns fios rosados, enquanto o grito ainda resgava sua garganta.

- DEIXE-ME EM PAZ! – Gritou em fúria e desespero, derrubando todos os copos de vidro que tinham na cozinha. Os cristais chocaram-se contra o chão, quebrando-se em vários pedaços afiados e cortantes, mas Sakura não ligou, pisou sobre eles, ferindo os pés que estavam descalços, ela sentiu quando o sangue brotou rapidamente, fazendo uma poça abaixo de seus pés. – FIQUE LONGE DE MIM! – Rosnou derrubando as cadeiras, rasgando as almofadas, gravando as unhas na parede, danificando a pintura, manchando-as com o sangue que brotava das unhas quebradas.

Quando finalmente se cansou, Sakura caiu de joelhos no chão, ainda sussurrava coisas sem sentido, pedindo e exigindo que tudo aquilo acabasse. Tudo estava sujo com seu sangue, e seu corpo estava cheio de hematomas roxos e cortes que ela mesma fez.

E antes de adormecer ali no chão da sala, a rosada ainda viu um par de olhos vermelhos que a observavam fixamente. Olhos incrivelmente assustadores, com manchas negras embaixo dos mesmos, incapaz de deixar os olhos abertos por mais tempo, a rosada os fechou.

_Estou esperando por você..._

**Continua**

* * *

_Yoo flores! \o/_

_Olha eu aqui, trazendo mais uma fic minha para vocês, está é mais sombria, kk!_

_Sinceramente, não sei se está boa, afinal está é a primeira vez que eu escrevo esse tipo de gênero, espero não ter exagerado muito._

_._

_Mas em fim, espero que tenham gostado, amanhã eu posto a segunda parte, ela é bem curtinha, é apenas uma Double-Short!_

_Beiijos!_


	2. Alma Parte II

**Título:**_ Soul__  
_

**Classificação:**_ M_

**Shipper**:_ ( SasuSaku )_

**Gênero**:_ DarkFic, Horror_

**Disclamer****:**_ Os personagens do anime/mangá Naruto pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto e nenhum lucro será obtido com esta fanfiction. As imagens da capa e do rodapé pertencem á Amir_Creations e Genemade and Asha3 . Apenas foram editadas, sem fins lucrativos, por mim._

**Sinopse:**_ Sakura questionava-se se seu estado mental estava estável. Em um minuto, ele parecia estar ali, falava com ela e causava feridas em seu corpo. E no outro, nada mais estava lá, era como se tudo fosse apenas obra de sua imaginação. Mas ela sabia que os hematomas em seu corpo eram mais que reais, e que toda noite, ele aparecia para á assombrar, impedindo-a de dormir, observando-a e torturando-a com aqueles assustadores olhos vermelhos._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alma – **Parte II

.

.

.

" _Sempre tema aquilo que residi no escuro... "_

Quando a rosada despertou, estava deitada em sua cama. Suas unhas, ou pelo menos o que tinha sobrado delas, sangravam devagarinho, melando o lençol branco da cama. Seus pés ainda estavam com os cacos de vidro perfurando a carne, jorrando sangue sem parar.

- O que eu fiz? – Questionou-se com a voz embargada pelas lagrimas que ameaçavam cair de seus olhos. Se antes se movia com certa dificuldade, agora tinha medo de mexer até mesmo o dedo e sentir a pior das dores. O cheiro incomodo do vomito ainda estava lá, assim como a grande mancha que ensopava o lençol. Sakura apenas queria saber quem tivera a levado para a cama. Lembrava-se de ter desmaiado na sala, e antes de render-se a escuridão, tivera visto os olhos dele.

Temerosa, a mulher observou o sol pela janela. Ele já si punha, dando lugar á lua. Logo _ele_ iria aparecer por entre as sombras que se formava em seu quarto, pronto para fazer-lhe um novo mal. Aquilo desesperou a rosada, que deixou as lagrimas descerem por seu rosto, pingando sobre seus dedos, fazendo a mesma gemer de dor na mesma hora.

Aquela coisa tinha feito-a enlouquecer. Brincou com seu corpo, fazendo-a sentir as piores sensações que poderia existir. Sussurrou seus planos ao pé de seu ouvido, fazendo-a desesperar-se com o futuro que lhe aguardava. Ele era sádico e cruel, e Sakura nunca desejou tanto morrer naquele mesmo minuto para não sofrer mais em suas mãos.

Não tinha nem forças para correr quando ele chegasse, e a cada minuto o sol se escondia mais e mais. Era como uma bomba relógio, da qual ela não poderia fugir. E quando finalmente tudo escureceu, a rosada pode ouvir uma risada maldosa ecoar da escuridão. Os olhos vermelhos cintilavam, parecendo queimar no escuro da noite.

Sakura apenas observava fixamente enquanto ele se aproximava de sua cama, os passos duros e lentos. Parecia querer que a mesma entrasse em desespero, com a tensão de que a qualquer momento poderia ser torturada novamente.

A mão com manchas pretas estava vindo em sua direção, e quando ele deu mais um passo, revelou-se totalmente sobre a luz fraca do luar. A pele branca toda marcada, olhos vermelhos com grandes manchas pretas, que pareciam ser a carne corroída. Os cabelos negros, e as vestes com manchas de sangue. Em sua face exibia um sorriso cruel, que fez a rosada se arrepiar.

- O que é você? – Questionou em um fio de voz. Os olhos verdes assustados enquanto aguardava por uma resposta. A mão fria dele tocou seu rosto, fazendo um carinho enquanto sentia a textura da pele pálida.

- Um demônio que está louco por sua alma... – Ele apertou as bochechas da rosada, fazendo a mesma gemer com a dor que as mãos fortes lhe causava. As lagrimas aumentaram, junto como desespero que lhe consumia. Como assim, demônio? Eles não existem, ou pelos menos, não deveriam existir.

- E se eu não quiser te entregar minha alma? – A rosada perguntou, erguendo a face para fita-lo nos olhos com um pouco de dificuldade. Um sorriso de lado estendeu-se nos lábios do demônio. Haruno Sakura era realmente interessante.

- Quem disse que você tem escolha? – Ele questionou ao pé de seu ouvido, sussurrando com uma voz incrivelmente horripilante. Os olhos da rosa arregalaram-se e um gemido de dor escapou por seus lábios quando o moreno apertou sua coxa com força, bem no local onde tinha uma mancha azulada. – Eu escolhi sua alma para viver ao meu lado, e não cabe a você me negar...

Ele tocou os pés da rosada, mexendo nos cacos de vidro que perfuravam a pele da mulher. Sakura gritou, implorando para que ele parasse de danificar mais ainda suas feridas, mas ele não parou, tocou em cada caco que ali estava, puxando-os para rasgar mais ainda a pele dela.

Enquanto Sakura chorava e gritava de dor, o demônio ria maldosamente, deliciando-se com a dor da mulher a sua frente. – Vamos, Sakura! Grite mais, eu quero ver você me mostrar que está sofrendo! – O demônio exigiu, perfurando suas garras afiadas no abdômen da rosada.

Sakura podia sentir as garras grandes e gélidas perfurando sua carne, afundando-se mais e mais a cada segundo que se passava. Gritou quando ele as remexeu dentro de si, causando ainda mais ferimentos em seu corpo. A dor era tanta, que a rosada gritou até perder a voz, agarrando-se nos lençóis da cama. Mas tal ato apenas a fez sentir mais dor, pois a carne exposta dos dedos ardeu ao tocar o tecido de forma tão bruta. Foi quando o demônio os viu, sorrindo sadicamente para a rosada.

- Não... Por favor... – Implorou, mas mesmo assim ele pegou suas mãos, e começou a morder seus dedos. Um por um, colocando toda sua força em cada dentada. O sangue escorria pelo queixo do demônio, enquanto os gritos de dor cortavam a garganta da jovem Sakura. Não sabia até quando aquela tortura iria durar, mas torceu para que morresse antes que ele pudesse fazê-la sofrer mais.

_Porque me teme? Não acha bom sentir está dor. Isso faz-me sentir tão vivo._

_Faz-me perceber que te tenho nas minhas mãos, querida Sakura..._

- Bum... – O demônio sussurrou no ouvido da rosada, passando sua boca pela bochecha da mesma, manchando-a com o próprio sangue. – Bum... Bum... – O coração de Sakura apertou-se, contorcendo-se dentro do peito. Mas o que era aquilo? Porque agora ele queria torturar lhe por dentro? – Bum... – Ele sussurrou novamente, fazendo a rosada fechar os olhos com força, tentando controlar a dor insuportável que nascia em seu peito. – Está ouvindo isso? É o seu coração...

Ele levantou a mão na altura do rosto de Sakura, fechando-a em punho com força. Naquele momento, a rosada pareceu levar um choque sobre a cama, pois seu coração arrochou-se como nunca, fazendo o sangue subir-lhe pela garganta. Inclinou o corpo, sentindo o liquido gelado escorrer por sua bochecha.

O demônio lambeu o sangue com a língua. – Bum... Bum... Bum... Bum... Bum... – Sussurrou novamente, e cada vez que ele emitia aquele som com a boca, o coração da jovem Sakura batia cada vez mais forte, fazendo-a inclinar-se cada vez mais sobre a cama. Em desespero, ela levou suas mãos que ainda sangravam ao pescoço do demônio, enquanto o sague jorrava de sua boca, manchando a face do mesmo, que exibia um sorriso cruel.

_Você consegue sentir?_

_A cada minuto que se passa, sua alma fica cada vez mais perto de mim!_

Tudo girava, e Sakura mal conseguia concentrar-se na face que lhe observava com um sorriso sádico. Um bolo de sangue subiu-lhe pela garganta, fazendo-a cuspir de uma forma agoniada, sujando a própria face. Seu coração estava batendo tão rápido, que Sakura podia ouvir o som do mesmo ecoar pela sua cabeça.

Gemeu de dor quando o demônio a pegou nos braços de uma forma violenta. O sangue que descia por sua boca sujava o casaco azul e a camisa branca que ele usava. O corpo da rosada estava começando a ficar dormente, e toda aquela dor que ela tanto sentiu, agora estava começando a desaparecer. Apenas sentia o sangue gelado jorrar de suas feridas com abundancia, enquanto sua pele ficava cada vez mais pálida e gelada.

As mãos dele abriram seu moletom, deixando a mostra os seios médios e marcados. O demônio mordeu o próprio dedo, fazendo o sangue brotar no local. Então, esfregou as mãos meladas com o próprio sangue dos seios ao abdômen da rosada, com os olhos fixos nos verdes que já se apagavam.

Tocando delicadamente o pescoço da mulher, ele puxou-a para um beijo ardente. O demônio sugava a língua da rosada, bebendo o sangue que subia pela garganta da mesma.

_Seu sangue é tão puro, querida Sakura!_

_Posso sentir toda a sua dor enquanto puxo sua alma..._

O demônio sugava a alma da rosada através daquele beijo cheio de dor. Os olhos verdes dela começaram a tornarem-se brancos, enquanto seu corpo começava a ficar mole.

Sakura podia sentir. Podia sentir o frio que a dominava, sentindo-se seca e totalmente a mercê da criatura a sua frente. Era como estar se unindo a ele. Podia ver suas lembranças, sentir suas dores. E ela tinha certeza que ele também podia sentir o mesmo para com ela.

Seu corpo começou a ficar magro, tomando uma aparência esquelética. Os olhos cada vez mais fundos. Os cabelos rosados tornando-se brancos, caindo fio por fio sobre o chão. Sakura tinha sentido dor desde o momento em que tivera visto aqueles olhos vermelhos, mas agora, tudo parecia tão calmo. Não doía! Não sentia desespero. Apenas o frio, e a sensação boa de estar pertencendo a ele.

Após finalizar o beijo, o demônio passou seu sangue pelos lábios da rosada. Imediatamente, a mesma começou a se recuperar. Tinha sugado a alma de Sakura, e agora, ela para sempre lhe pertenceria. Os cabelos voltaram a crescer no couro careca, rosados e mais sedosos que antes. Os olhos voltaram a ter um verde vivo, e a pele começava a se recuperar, trazendo mais carne para seu corpo e mais cor para sua pele.

As feridas não mais existiam, todas ela tinham se curado. Só tinha um problema, Sakura não conseguia sair de perto dele, por mais que desejasse afastá-lo, o mesmo parecia ter controle sobre seu corpo.

- Diga meu nome! – Ele ordenou com a voz grave, agarrando a nuca da rosada, forçando-a a olhar os olhos vermelhos que não mais temia. Então, seca e sem emoção, ela sussurrou.

- Sasuke...

_Para todo o sempre você me pertencera, querida Sakura!_

_Irá sofrer em minhas mãos a cada minuto, fazendo-me sentir sua dor!_

**Sempre tema aquilo que residi no escuro. Pois ele vive coberto pela penumbra da noite, e quando menos esperar, ele irá aparecer, e pouco a pouco roubara sua alma. **

_*_** Fim **_*_

* * *

_Bem, bem confesso estar decepcionada :/_

_Apesar de ninguém ter comentado no capítulo anterior, eu resolvi postar mesmo assim, para a fic ficar concluída!_

_Em fim, se alguém estiver lendo, espero que tenha gostado do final, e se não o entendeu é bastante normal, pois ele ficou disponível a várias interpretações ;D_

_Obrigada!_


End file.
